


Lost

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Series: 100 Word Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word challenge, Drabble, Post-Episode: s11e14 The Vessel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was lost. </p>
<p>Part of the 100 Word Challenge. Prompt: Lost. </p>
<p>Send me prompts, please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

                Dean refused to believe that Lucifer hadn’t taken Castiel away from him. Sam said Cas told him he consented, but Dean refused to believe that. Cas had just gotten over from being sick, and he still wasn’t a hundred percent. Dean knew that angels didn’t care about _informed consent._ Just a yes.

                Yes.

                Yes.

                Cas said yes, but he hadn’t consented. Cas was Lucifer’s hostage, but Dean would save him. Dean had to save him. He dreamed of burning Lucifer, of tasting Lucifer’s blood on his lips, of saving Cas.

                Cas wasn’t gone. Just lost. Dean would bring him home.


End file.
